


A Iop's Story

by RhinosaurusRex



Category: Wakfu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhinosaurusRex/pseuds/RhinosaurusRex
Summary: Several centuries ago the God Iop made the bizarre decision to travel to the World of Twelve and live amongst the humans. Possibly more bizarre is that he somehow convinced Sadida and Eliatrope to do the same. Now that the three of them have returned to the God realm they will learn about what happened to make them come to that decision and what events led to them denouncing their God heritage.





	A Iop's Story

"Where...are we?" Yugo asked as the group looked at the pristine columns and floor that surrounded them.  
"If I'm not mistaken," Eva replied, "this is the realm of the Gods." Dally walked a few paces forwards, scanning the area around him.  
"So this is where Papa used to live?" Flopin asked.  
"Do you remember anything Dally?" Yugo asked, walking up to his friend.  
"No," Dally answered after a moment of hesitation, "but somehow it does seem familiar."  
"Dally's not the only one," Amalia interrupted, "I'm getting a serious case of Déjà vu." Suddenly, Dally sprinted down one of the corridors, working off a hunch that he needed to go in that direction.  
"DALLY!" Eva shouted as she watched Dally run from the group. Not a moment later she ran after him, being closely followed by Amalia and Ruel.  
"Iop-brain, where does he think he's going?" Amalia complained.  
"The rest of you should stay here, it could be dangerous," Yugo ordered, "Adamai, can you keep an eye on them?"  
"Don't worry," Adamai nodded. Yugo smiled before running after his friends. Dally continued to run until he came across an open arch, he ran through it and ended up in a large high-ceiling room.  
"Dally, what got into you all of a sudden?" Eva asked as she finally caught up to him, the others joining moments later.  
"Yeah, you can't just run off like..." Amalia stopped when she looked up and noticed thirteen large chairs surrounding the rounded area they were in, sitting in those chairs were the Gods of the world of twelve. "Woah."  
"Is this?" Yugo asked, looking around, too breathless to speak another word.  
"Indeed young Yugo," a fair maiden, most likely the Goddess Eniripsa, replied. "Welcome to the convening room of the Gods."  
"How do you know my name?" Yugo asked, stepping back.  
"We've been keeping a close eye on you lot," a skeleton man responded.  
"What Sram means to say is that your brotherhood has made quite a name for itself, even among the Gods," Ecaflip, a large Bow Meow, explained.  
"And you forget, you existed long before us Yugo," a woman with a horned helmet, presumably Feca, added. "It's only natural that we would have heard of the King of the Eliatropes." 

Dally looked at each of the Gods in turn, they each had their respective symbol engraved on the top of their chair, his eyes soon fell on an empty chair with the Iop symbol. Dally took a few steps towards it, admiring the spot he once sat at. Eva looked up at the lovely lady sitting in the Cra chair.  
"Evangelyne, you have done well to honour my name," Cra spoke in a soft yet authoritative voice.  
"Of course, everything I do will always be for your glory oh great Cra," Eva replied, bowing.  
"It truly delights me to have a follower such as yourself," Cra smiled. Ruel looked around at the gods before he found a large white dragon that he recognised as Enutrof.  
"Ruel Stroud," Enutrof bellowed, causing Ruel to jump back, "I've yet to see any offerings come from you." Ruel chuckled nervously.  
"Well, you see, I always mean to, but I just seem to always be low on money and with our journeys, it can get hard to find loose change," Ruel explained. Enutrof barked out laughing.  
"You are as Enutrof as they come, Ruel," he informed, after a moment he continued with a huff, "since you have protected the World of Twelve so valiantly I will let it slide."  
"I must say, I'm quite glad to see you back here Iop," Pandawa spoke up, "although, I suppose you go by Percedal now."  
"Indeed, I missed having the three of you here, arguing with each other," Osamodas informed, "it made our meetings far more entertaining."  
"Three of you?" Eva asked, she looked up and noticed that Iop's chair wasn't the only empty one.  
"Where's Sadida?" Amalia asked, looking up at the vacant seat.  
"Goddess Eliatrope is missing as well," Yugo mentioned.  
"It happened quite a while ago," Enutrof explained, "Iop had the absolutely brilliant idea to actually go down to earth and live among the humans." The sarcasm was simply dripping from his words and made Dally frown, after all, it was him they were talking about.  
"Possibly more bizarre is that he managed to convince Sadida to do the same," Cra continued.  
"The two of them loved living among the humans so much that they rebuked their god heritage," Xelor added.  
"Eventually Eliatrope also descended to the human realm," Enutrof finished.  
"But that is past," Sacrier interrupted. "The thirteen Gods have now been reunited, we've been waiting for this day."  
"What do you mean?" Dally asked, "Master Goultard is the Iop God now, not me. And there's still God Sadida and Goddess Eliatrope missing."  
"You may have given Goultard title of Iop God for now but you will always be the true Iop god Percedal," Cra explained.  
"To think, all this time Sadida was actually living in the world of twelve," Amalia mused.  
"Eliatrope as well," Yugo added, "I thought Chibi and I were the only Eliatropes in the World of Twelve." Eniripsa giggled at the two adventurers.  
"You are the only two Yugo," she confirmed, which did little more than confuse him.  
"A misconception you must have is that Eliatrope is female and Sadida is male," Enutrof explained, "the truth is, in fact, opposite." It took the adventurers a moment to realise what Enutrof meant.  
"You can't mean that Amalia and Yugo are Sadida and Eliatrope!" Rule exclaimed. Eva and Dally looked to the duo in shock while Amalia and Yugo looked at each other. Could it really have been possible that the three Gods just happened to become friends without knowing their shared history; or perhaps the reason they became friends so quickly was due to their previous affiliation.  
"Maybe it will be clearer if we explain how the three of you came to the decision of joining the humans," Sacrier offered, "and why you each lost your memories."


End file.
